leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cassiopeia/Background
|disp_name = Cassiopeia Du Couteau |render = |gender = Female |race = Human (Cursed by Shuriman magic) |birthplace = Noxian Capital, Noxus |residence = Unknown (Possibly Shurima) |occupation = Noxian Noblewoman |faction = Noxus |friends = Katarina, Renekton, Xerath |rivals = Nasus, Sivir |related = Shurima: Descent into the Tomb Shurima Ascension }} Cassiopeia is a terrifying creature - half woman, half snake - whose slightest glance brings death. The youngest daughter of one of Noxus' most influential families, she was once a beautiful and cunning temptress capable of manipulating the hardest heart. Transformed by the venom of an ancient Shuriman tomb guardian, she continues to serve Noxian interests as she always has, just in a more... visceral way. Lore Expanded= 'Descent Into The Tomb' :Narrated by , "The tragic fall of Shurima was nothing comparing to the tragedy of its rise from the grave. In a market at the edge of a desert. A stranger appears. , a noblewoman from Noxus looking to hire a guide to take her to the fabled lost city. But not just any guide, she hires a owner of a legendary blade, the mercenary called . Sivir gathers her band of sell-swords and set out in to the desert to find the very bones of Shurima. Five days beneath the broiling sun a scout spots towers juddering upwards and a stairway leading underground. They climb down, into the darkness. Ancient treasures gleam in the torch-light, even Sivir is astonished of the grandeur of the ruins. Her men head deeper in only to stumble into traps and be eviscerated. Sivir is stunned with horror, but Cassiopeia does not flinch. She sees only the statue of a huge serpent silently guarding the door to the tomb of the Emperors and smiles. The ancient weapon is a key. Cassiopeia betrays Sivir. She picks up Sivir's blade, puts it into the lock. The guardians curse is triggered. The stone serpent comes alive. It pins Cassiopeia in it's jaws - the venom sears her flesh like acid. The Tomb door opens. emerges, the brother I loved and locked away, twisted beyond insanity, followed by , an architect of his torment. My failure is complete. Sivir drags herself away, life blood flooding from her wound and then succumbs to darkness..." The Sands have shifted Shurima is resurrected, and Runeterra's future is forever altered. and have been unleashed from the Tomb of the Emperors. , haunted by his brother's heroic sacrifice, is relentlessly pursued by Renekton in his mad thirst for vengeance. Bristling with power and resentment, Xerath plots to reforge Valoran in the fires of revolution. The serpent's curse is the terrible price of ambition, but it also promises a power she never imagined. , Ascended ruler of a fallen civilization, envisions a new Shuriman empire, while his descendant , ever the mercenary, looks to turn the situation to her advantage. Shurima is a land of mystery... but some mysteries refuse to remain buried.Shurima Story page Quotes Classic= ;Upon selection * ;Upon starting a match * * * ;Attacking * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Joke * * * ;Taunt * * * ;Taunting an enemy * * * ;Taunting an enemy * * * ;Upon buying * ;Upon buying * ;Upon buying * ;Upon placing a * * * ;Upon casting * * * |-| Old= ;Upon selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * ;'Taunt''' * * ;'Joke''' * * ;Laugh * * * * |-| Featured Game Mode= ;Upon beginning a game of Ascension * * ;Upon becoming ascended * * ;When a nearby ally becomes ascended * * ;Upon victory in a game of Ascension * * * * Co-op vs. AI Responses '''Match start' *"I just can't wait to face you." Special (against player ) *"Show me your skills, Katarina!" Player team victory * "I'll keep an eye out for you next time." Player team defeat * "GG!" Development was designed by Brackhar. Cassiopeia OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Cassiopeia splash art Cassiopeia OriginalSkin old2.jpg|2nd Classic Cassiopeia splash art Cassiopeia DesperadaSkin.jpg|1st Desperada Cassiopeia splash art Cassiopeia SirenSkin old.jpg|1st Siren Cassiopeia splash art Cassiopeia SirenSkin.jpg|2nd Siren Casiopeia splash art Cassiopeia_Render_old.png|Old Cassiopeia model Ironstylus Cassiopeiasketch.jpg|Cassiopeia sketch (by Riot Artist Michael Maurino) Champion Sneak Peek By ByronicHero:Champion Sneak Peek: Cassiopeia, the Serpent's Embrace Sometimes here at Riot Games we get pulled in a lot of different directions. League of Legends summoners are a diverse group and it's a tough job to satisfy everyone's personal taste. Some people love horrid, terrifying monsters; some love ravishing, beautiful women; some gallant, spinning knights, and still others pint-sized fighting terrors. Now, since there are so many passionate summoners out there, we've decided to make this latest champion breaks down the barriers that separate these enthusiasts. Allow me to present the fruits of those labors: Cassiopeia, the Serpent's Embrace. Whether you're a fan of maidens or monsters, this champion is sure to satisfy. Unless, of course, you're gun shy about ladies with scales, fangs, claws, and deadly, poisonous liquids. Then the two of you might need a little couples therapy. Previous Lore Hide= |-| Old lore= While her sister has always been the most celebrated member of the household, the Du Couteau family has a long history of service to Noxus. It has often been said that no soldier has ever been as fortunate as General Du Couteau to have been graced with daughters. His youngest, Cassiopeia - despite lacking her sister's killer instincts - was equally renowned in at court for her stately character and elegance. Cunning as she was beautiful, the temptress could never be found far from the arm of any foreign dignitary, her wiles prying secrets from the lips of even the most wary attaché. With the Noxian barbarian pacification campaign having ground to a standstill, Cassiopeia had set her sights on a diplomat from a tribe of the Freljord region. Thinking him an easy mark, the scheming seductress set about beguiling him. He refused to confide in her, however, until she swore an oath of secrecy upon his sword - a strange weapon with a serpentine curve to the blade. Once her tryst was over, Cassiopeia provisioned her father with information regarding the barbarian resistance. As she divulged this intelligence, a wave of revulsion washed over her. She screamed in agony as her silky skin hardened to scales, her lustrous hair thickened to leather, and her manicured fingernails sharpened to claws. Dazed, she fell upon a group of horrified servants, rending them limb from limb in a heartbeat. When it was over the blood soaked figure was no longer the ravishing jewel of the Noxian court, but a horror trapped somewhere between woman and serpent. Unable to serve in her traditional capacity, Cassiopeia departed for the League, continuing her service to Noxus on the Field of Justice. }} |-| League Judgement= Previous Abilities Hide= |-| Show= | }} Patch History ** Fixed a bug where would be sometimes invisible to the enemy team. V5.10: * ** AP ratio reduced to from . * ** Mana ratio on refund decreased to % of her maximum mana}} from . V5.6: * General ** Dragon buff and Rabadon's Deathcap now interact additively rather than multiplicatively. *** This change actually happens in V5.5, but was documented in V5.6 V5.2: * ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Mana cost increased to from . ** Twin Fang's tooltip now always displays the amount of mana it will restore. V4.21: * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to from . ** Base mana regeneration increased to from 6. ** Mana regeneration growth reduced to from . * ** Now passively generates 1 stack every 6 seconds. ** No longer generates stacks from unit kills. ** No longer generates stacks from using Twin Fang against champions. ** Bonuses benchmarks increased to stacks from . *** On average, the bonuses are unlocked more quickly * ** Fixed a bug where the delay was varying between seconds and seconds. *** Delay increased to from . Fixing the bug proved to be a major buff. ** Bonus movement speed changed to 20% at all ranks instead of %. * ** Enemies damaged by Twin Fang will take 20% increased damage from poison for 5 seconds, stacking up to two times. ** AP ratio changed to at all ranks from % AP)}}. ** Mana cost changed to from . V4.17: * Stats ** Base mana increased to 280 from 250. ** Mana per level increased to 60 from 50. * ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** Fixed a bug where Twin Fang's cooldown was only being reset to seconds instead of the intended seconds. V4.16: * General ** New splash artwork. ** Model and texture upgrade to all skins. ** New voice over, including special quotes for Ascension. ** New lore. * ** Cassiopeia permanently gains a stack of Aspect of the Serpent for: *** Poisoning an enemy champion (per second) *** Killing a poisoned unit *** Casting Twin Fang on an enemy champion. ** A maximum of 400 stacks can be held, and grants different bonuses based on the current amount: *** 5% increased ability power. Twin Fang now heals Cassiopeia for *** 10% increased ability power and gains 25% cooldown reduction. *** 30% increased ability power. * ** New ability animation. ** AP scaling reduced to from . ** Bonus movement speed changed to % from %. ** Cooldown increased to 4 seconds from 3. ** Mana cost changed to from . ** Delay increased to 0.65 seconds from 0.6. * ** Base damage reduced to per second from . ** AP scaling reduced to per second from . ** Slow increased to % from %. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 9 seconds at all ranks. ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Base damage changed to from . ** AP scaling changed to % AP)}} from at all ranks. ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Killing an enemy with Twin Fang will restore . ** Significantly improved poison-detection for the purposes of on-hit cooldown reduction. *** This includes detecting if the target is poisoned on-cast, meaning the cooldown can be reduced before you've even damaged the enemy. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP scaling reduced to from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from seconds. V4.15: * (Twisted Treeline only) ** Base magic damage per seconds reduced to from . *** Max. potential magic damage reduced to from . V4.5: * Stats ** Base armor increased to 15.5 from 11.5. V3.12: * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from . * (Twisted Treeline only) ** Movement speed boost reduced to from . * (Twisted Treeline only) ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . V3.7: * ** Now counts as a single target spell for the sake of items like . V1.0.0.152: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 335 from 310. V1.0.0.134: * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . * ** Fixed a bug where its slow was not stacking with many other slows in the game. * ** Damage reduced to from . V1.0.0.122: * ** Now grants persistent vision in the area where cast instead of only at the moment it was cast. V1.0.0.115: * ** Cast animation sped up. * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Range increased to 850 from 700 (effect now roughly matches the particle). ** Cast animation sped up. ** Cooldown reduction with rank is now reflected in the levelup tooltip. ** It will target enemies that move in/out of the area during the cast time more accurately. V1.0.0.111: * General ** Updated tooltips. V1.0.0.110: * ** Range increased to 700 from 675. V1.0.0.108: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 310 from 305. * ** Movement speed buff duration increased to 3 seconds from 2. * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . * ** Slow increased to 60% at all ranks from . ** Cooldown changed to seconds from 120 at all ranks. V1.0.0.107: Added. (Original Stats) * (Innate) ** After casting an ability any subsequent abilities cast will cost 10% less for 5 seconds. This ability stacks up to 5 times. * (Q) ** Cassiopeia blasts an area with a delayed high damage poison, granting her increased Movement Speed if she hits a champion. * (W) ** Cassiopeia releases a cloud of poison, lightly damaging and slowing any enemy that happens to pass through it. * (E) Cassiopeia lets loose a damaging attack at her target. If the target is poisoned the cooldown of this spell is refreshed. * (Ultimate) ** Cassiopeia releases a swirl of magical energy from her eyes, stunning any enemies in front of her that are facing her and slowing any others with their back turned. }} References cs:Cassiopeia/Příběh de:Cassiopeia/Background fr:Cassiopeia/Historique pl:Cassiopeia/historia ru:Cassiopeia/Background sk:Cassiopeia/Background Category:Champion backgrounds Category:Champion judgements